Another Moonless Night
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: That night, Sasuke lost everything: his family, his love, his happiness. And it was all thanks to the brother, whom he held dearest in his eyes. And now, there is nothing left of him. But the hate he holds in his heart.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **That night, Sasuke lost everything: his family, his love, his happiness. And it was all thanks to the brother, whom he held dearest in his eyes. And now, there is nothing left of him. But the hate he holds in his heart. K+ themes of death.

**Warning:** Themes of death.

**Comments: **This is NOT Uchihacest. It's a fic about the inevitable night Sasuke lost his family, all because of his brother, whom he loved with all his heart. Thanks everyone for reading, I thought I'd give this a go and see where it got. :D

**Disclaimer: **The psychologist keeps telling me I don't own Naruto. Don't know where she got that idea from.

* * *

**Another Moonless Night**

* * *

The seven year old child awoke from his peaceful dreams and climbed from his bed upon hearing a sound in his parents' bedroom. Wiping bleary onyx eyes, he yawned and went to see what was going on.

The raven opened his bedroom door and headed down the corridor to the dimly lit room where his parents should have been sleeping peacefully; except, little to his knowledge, they weren't.

Not bothering to check on Itachi, the Uchiha pulled down the handle to his mother and father's bedroom.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze to the spot, unable to move.

In the shadows of this moonless night, lay his parents' lifeless bodies, their faces contorted with pain, frozen. The child was unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe.

He just stood and watched as their monochrome faces dyed crimson red, bleeding. He couldn't do anything.

Silence filled the room, so he turned to run, to go back to bed and wake up; only to find out it was only a stupid dream. But fate wasn't so kind.

Turning around, he found his brother standing behind him and instantly hugged him. "Aniki! Mother and father! They're…they're…" He was too entranced to even notice the scent of death emitted from his brother.

Pulling away and wondering what that wet feeling against his cheek was, Sasuke stared down at his pale hands.

They were deep red.

"A…ni…ki?" His voice was broken, detached, as he looked into his brother's eyes - emotionless, unfazed, ebony-onyx; they were a deep red, reflecting the blood in the room. He let out an inaudible scream as his brother edged closer.

"Little brother. I did this, I killed mother and father and everyone else in our clan." Sasuke couldn't hear properly over the beating in his chest, the harsh pain constricting in his heart.

Was this the same brother he admired, looked up to, loved with all his heart? As Itachi described everything he'd done, the youngest Uchiha felt tears cascade down his cheeks.

"_Nii-san! Look what I made!" The small child ran to his elder brother, a smile on his features. Itachi's eyes were kind as he looked down at his little brother._

"_Well done, Sasuke. Mother and father will be so proud." _

_Sasuke grinned, hugging his brother with happiness in his eyes, "I love you Aniki!"_

No…it couldn't be Itachi. It wasn't. He wouldn't accept it, it just wasn't. Taking a step back, he trembled; eyes alight with horror, shock, mortification.

"That's right, Sasuke. Fear me. Direct your hate towards me; let your heart become black with the need for revenge. And when we meet again, we'll find out who deserves the title of an Uchiha."

Sasuke wasn't listening, all he knew was that he had to run, to get away.

_Away from the brother he loved the most._

* * *

Sasuke awoke, his eyes black with hate…revenge. He was Itachi's puppet eternally, following the exact path his brother had predicted. The perfect avenger; desperate for power and the need to kill; just like fate had decided. He was trapped eternally in this game of life and death. The fate of an Uchiha.

And no matter how much he struggled, he would always end up in his brother's grasp. A fly on the spider's web – awaiting inevitable death. Itachi was the puppeteer, and Sasuke followed in his footsteps, forever in the shadow of his beloved 'Aniki'. An Uchiha always got what he wanted.

And Sasuke wanted revenge.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Just a short oneshot for you all. Please don't flame, I didn't post this to be hated on. Thank you everyone, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
